Comfort In All The Wrong Places
by kdo xx forever
Summary: Lily is going out with James, but when tragedy strikes he isn't the one she turns to for comfort...Sirius&Lily pairing.


**Comfort In All The Wrong Places**

Summary: Lily is going out with James but when tragedy strikes her life he isn't the one she turns to for comfort.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I have a million bazillion dollars? Let me answer that for you. No.

Authors Note: First of all I would like to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER! Hehe. July 31st is such a fabulous day XD. Okay. I'm really likin' all these one shots I'm doing lately. It's giving me a break from my L/J fic and I'm getting to mess with different pairings and styles. Also, my brain is just going override for my _sequel_ to my L/J fic. And I'm giving Lily some different friends besides Payton and Riley in this one. I decided it should be detatched from my longer fic. I hope y'all enjoy this one! It's Lily/Sirius so just tell me what yoiu think.

xoxoxo----Riley

One-Shot

Lily Evans blearily opened her eyes as bright, Saturday morning sun poured into her dormitory. Rubbing at her eyes, the 7th year lifted her arm to look at her watch. 6:45. Ugh. Why did the sun have to come up so early?

"Who opened my bloody cutains?" she grumbled loudly at her roomates, clearly agitated. Everyone who shared her dorm knew that Lily was clearly not a morning person.

"OOMPH!" That was the sound Lily made, when something heavy landed on her. That something was one of her best friends, Addison McCall.

Addison Paige McCall was her full name. Lily's other best friend was Taylor Lee Fitz who was also still attempting to go back to sleep. They looked much alike. Both girls were within an inch of each others height while Lily was the shortest, at 5"4. Both had rich, dark brown hair with the exception that Addison's fell in soft curls into the middle of her back while Taylor's sat pin straight at her shoulders. Meanwhile, Addison's eyes were a plain chocolate brown, but Taylor had very unique colored eyes. A soft golden color with just a hint of green.

"Get the hell off of me Addison!" Lily screeched pushing the girl off of her as she was met with a cold burst of air.

Addison just laughed and threw a pillow at her. "C'mon Lils, get you lazy arse up!"

Lily groaned again and swung her legs over the side of her bed, picking up the pillow and throwing it back at her.

"Fine.." she started, standing up slowly. "But I get the bathroom first!" she yelled, running to the bathrooms. Amist all of the giggling and clattering that were made by the girls, Taylor slept soundly again on her four poster.

As Lily finally was able to close the bathroom door and lock it, she let out a sigh of relief and looked in the mirror. She had long, fiery red hair that hung a ways below her shoulders and the most intense, emerald green eyes. Her complextion was fair and she had quite a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was altogether a very pretty girl and popular at that too.

Lily smiled at her reflection in the mirror and began undressing for her shower. Stepping into the warm water, she was instantly awakened. Filling her hand with shampoo, she lathered it into her hair. Breathing deeply, her nostrils filled with the sweet smell of strawberries. After conditioning her hair and washing herself she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her.

After drying herself off, she used her wand to dry her hair so that it fell in soft ringlets across her shoulders. She then dusted some light blush on her cheeks, put on some mascara, and applied some clear lipgloss. Taking a last look at herself in the mirror, she opened the door and walked out leaving Taylor and Addison to fight over it.

Dressing quickly in jeans and a green shirt that much complemented eyes, she walked downstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room and waited for her two friends. About thirty minutes lately they walked down Addy wearing jeans and Taylor wearing a skirt.

Lily grinned at both of them. "'Bout time. I've been waiting down here for at least half an hour!"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Shuddup Lily, it's not like it didn't take you 20 minutes for your damn shower!" she retorted, still slightly grumpy from that morning.

Just then Addison's stomach grumbled loudly causing all three of them to giggle loudly.

Lily stood up. "Alright then, let's get to breakfast before Addy here wakes up the whole Gryffindor house." she teased with a slight smirk. Linking arms with the other two they walked down to the Great Hall, all the while listening to Addison's stomach.

When they finally settled themselves at the Gryffindor Table, Addison gave a groan of longing as she piled her plate full with bacon, eggs and toast. Laughing to herself Lily took a piece of toast and spread jam on it as Taylor settled for a sausage.

A couple minutes later Sirius Black and Remus Lupin burst into the Great Hall, Sirius singing at the top of his lungs 'I've Got Sunshine'.

All three girls stopped eating their forks halfway to their mouths. After Sirius finished, he and Remus sat down, Sirius beside Lily and Remus beside him. Lily's eyebrows were raised so high, Taylor thought her face might be stuck like that.

When Lily's face finally went back to normal she looked at Sirius, the corners of her mouth twitching into a grin.

"What was that?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh just the beautiful voice of Sirius Black himself!"

This made Lily laugh. "Oh, Black you are _so _full of yourself!" she said amusedly. "Morning Remus." she added before seeing that he was the only other one there. "Hey, where's James and Peter?" she asked, looking around the hall for them.

Remus shrugged. "We've no idea where Pete's been off to lately. He's been so secretive and sneak-like." he said off-handedly.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed at this remark. "Oh..well where's James?" she asked. James was now her very faithful and loving boyfriend. After many, many years of 'hating' him for being so arrogant, she finally gave him a change when he deflated his head a bit.

Sirius glowered at his food just then.

"Prongs," he started bitterly, "is in detention for emptying a bottle full of pink ink over Snape's head right in front of McGonnagal."

Lily was somewhat startled at his tone when he continued softly, "If he would of let me in on the plan I woulda been in there with him...He's just trying to break my record for most detentions served in a month.." he added with a grimace.

She then looked at Sirius pityingly. "Black, you are a very, very sad man and I am deeply and utterly sorry for the people at St. Mungo's..."

"Why?" he asked questioningly, his face looking as Lily's had a fair few minutes ago.

She smirked. "'Cause I'm sure they'll be caring for you soon." she replied, her face now breaking into a full-fledged grin.

Sirius made a face as though offended, gasped, and then laid a hand over his heart all in dramatic effort. "Why, dear Lily, are you implying that I, Sirius Black Marauder Extraordinaire, am insane!"

Lily's grin became even wider. "Why yes, I do believe I am."

Just as Sirius was about to make a sarcastic retort the owls came flying in.

"Mails here." said Taylor obviously. No one got anything except Lily, who's letter was delivered by a handsome tawny owl. After giving the owl a piece of bacon, it flew off and out an open window.

Happy that she had gotton mail, she quickly opened it. As she read through the letter, her grin faded into a look of disbelief and her heart froze. No. This couldn't be happening. Not them. Everything had been fine a minute ago. The day had been perfect. How could this be happening? Breathing heavily, and with shaking hands, Lily dropped the letter and stood up. She began running. She didn't know or care where she was going as long as she could just get away.

"Lily, what's wrong? Lily! LILY!"

She didn't pay any attention to the voices calling after her. Is all she knew was that everything she'd ever known had changed. Her whole world was turned upside down and nothing would ever be the same.

----------------

As Lily rushed out of the Great Hall, Sirius picked up the dropped letter and his eyes widened as he read it.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_It is my unfortunate displeasure to inform you that your parents, Mr and Mrs. Nathan _

_Evans were murdured as of last night by none other than a death eater attack. The rest _

_of your family has been informed and will set dates for the funeral. You may _

_divide your parents belongings between you and your remaining family. Also, you may _

_discuss with your headmaster the possibility of taking a few days away from your _

_classes. Take care._

_My dearest sympathies,_

_Elizabeth Gashof_

_Ministry of Magic_

He couldn't believe it. They'd killed her parents. He could only think of one thing to do. He ran after her. As he quickly ran out of the great hall he was sure the rest had read the letter for he heard many gasps and a small sob. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" he muttered hurridly, prodding his wand at the parchment. He had to find out where Lily was. She could end up doing something crazy. As the map unfolded before his eyes, he frantically looked it over. With a sigh of relief, he saw Lily's name disappear just by the door of the Room of Requirement.

Muttering a quick 'mischief managed', he sprinted to the Room of Requirement. Walking past it three times he thought desperately, 'I need to find Lily, I need to find Lily, I need to find Lily.' Suddenly, a large door appeared before him. Twisting the brass handle he jerked the door open, to be met with a heart-wrenching sight. Lily sitting in front of a burning fire, just staring. And crying. He hadn't seen Lily cry since some Slytherins were teasing her in their 1st year. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. The worst part was that she looked so lost and alone and--scared. Sirius had never known Lily to be scared of anything. She was also confidant and unafraid.

Swallowing a slight lump in his throat, he walked in and closed the door. "Lily?" he called timidly.

------------

Lily turned around quickly as she heard her name being called. It was just Sirius. Lily didn't say anything as Sirius walked closer but suddenly felt a rush of graditude towards him.

Getting unsteadily to her feet, Lily's emotion-filled eyes followed his every move. With a gasping sob, she took a step towards him.

"Sirius.." she choked, "Why did it have to be them?" she asked, sobs wracking her body. In a second, Sirius had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her close to him. Lily was holding onto him tightly as if he were a life preserver, as her shoulders shook and her face buried into the crook of his neck.

Sirius held Lily tight against him as he soothingly stroked her hair and she shrank against him. She just wanted to be held right now.

Suddenly Lily found her voice, though it was small and full of pain. "They didn't deserve it Sirius.." she whispered, her voice breaking. "They didn't deserve to die."

He closed his eyes. "I know they didn't Lil.." he said soothingly.

Tears continued streaming down her face. Sirius' shirt was almost completely soaked through but he didn't care at the moment.

"I wish it could have been me.." she whispered, her voice small and lost.

Sirius let go of her and held her at arms length, his face ablaze. "Don't you ever say that again Lily. Don't ever say that you wish you were dead." he said seriously.

Lily nodded as her body shuddered again. She looked up into Sirius' warm grey eyes, so full of care for her and before she knew what she was doing, she was closer to him than she'd ever been and--she kissed him.

The kiss was long and slow, full of bittersweet sadness. Lily knew it was wrong. They both did. But at that moment it just felt so right. Being in eachothers arms, their lips connected. The seemingly sweet kiss soon turned into a frenzy of kisses. Lily's hands played through his hair, while Sirius' hands ran up and down her back, through her hair, and up to cup her face.

Lily gasped as she felt something warm and wet brush against her bottom lip. Opening her mouth slightly, Sirius' tongue entered her mouth, recieving a soft moan from her. As their tongues rolled around each others Lily found comfort in the warm velvet of his mouth.

As Lily gave another moan, Sirius backed her into a wall, and pressed himself against her.

She gave a small gasp and broke away from his mouth, instead planting soft kisses alone his neck and jawline.

Wait--what was he doing? He couldn't do this. James was his best mate!

Sirius backed away from her, panting heavily and leaving her standing against the wall looking stricken.

"Lily, I-I'm sorry. I can't do this to James..." he said, his breath ragged. He saw that Lily was no longer crying but her eyes looked empty.

She nodded as more tears fell as she reflected on what they'd just done. "...I-I didn't mean to Sirius. I love James. I never meant to do this to him..I'm just--it hurts so bad.."

Sirius shushed her. "I know, Lils. It's okay."

Lily shrank down against the wall, until she was sitting on the floor with her back against it and her face in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about them. She just couldn't grasp the fact that she would never see them again. That they were actually dead.

"S-Sirius?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"Will you just hold me again?" she whispered softly, her eyes full of pain.

Nodding, he gathered her in his arms again. By her rattling breaths he knew the tears wouldn't end for quite a while. As long as he was there for her that was all that mattered at the moment. She needed someone. And even though it wasn't James, it was someone she loved. And well--that was the best she could do at the moment.

---------------

**Authors Note: Hey yall! Its like midnight now that I've finished this and I'm SO tired! So I'm gunna go get some sleep and yall tell me what ya think! Love yall tuns!**

**xoxoxo**

**Riley**


End file.
